Un amor de eras
by Icari
Summary: Apolo junto con los demás dioses han llegado a la academia creada por Zeus, ahí el dios del Sol aprenderá que el pasado siempre regresa a nosotros. Un amor arrebatado por la muerte hace siglos y un corazón con culpa se reencuentran. Para Yui todo parece normal, pero las cosas cambiarán cuando se descubra que ella resultó ser la reencarnación de Casandra, la amada de Apolo.


**Un amor de eras**

**_Kamigami no Asobi, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son de propiedad exclusiva de Nippon Ichi Software y Broccoli_**

**Hola es la primera historia que subo, espero les guste :). Espero sus comentarios de esa forma día con día podré ir mejorando en mi escritura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Primeras miradas<strong>

**Apolo POV**

Mi padre puede llegar a ser un verdadero tirano cuando se lo propone, ¿es que al menos no puede tomar en cuenta la opinión o deseos de los demás?

El traernos a un lugar desconocido de forma tan abrupta sin siquiera dar un aviso.

—¿Dónde se supone que estamos? —es la voz de Dee-dee la que escucho.

—No lo sé —otra voz conocida para mí, mi tío Hades también se encuentra en los alrededores, aún me duele un poco la cabeza del golpe que me di en el momento de aparecer en este extraño lugar, observo a mi alrededor, está cubierto de vegetación, árboles y flores por doquier, se parece demasiado a los campos y bosques griegos. Salgo de entre medio de los arboles donde desperté, me dirijo en dirección de las voces de mi familia.

—¿Apolo? —Dee-dee me ve de arriba abajo—. ¿También estás aquí?

Yo le asiento con la cabeza, todavía me hallo algo desorientado.

—¿Sabes que es aquí?

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que es obra de nuestro padre.

—En eso tienes razón —mi tío Hades secunda mis palabras—. Esto solo pudo ser creado por el impulsivo de Zeus.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque nos ha traído a este lugar.

—Es un fastidio —es Dionisio quien se queja, más no le prestamos mucha atención, por ahora es otra la preocupación más inmediata.

—¿Zeus te dijo algo Apolo?

Niego con la cabeza, aunque recuerdo la última discusión que tuve con él.

—_Pero padre, ¡¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?!_

—_No lo hay Apolo, la humanidad está condenada, ellos han perdido su vínculo con los dioses._

—_¡Es nuestro deber protegerlos!_

—_Ellos nos han olvidado, no es demasiado lo que podemos hacer —se levantó de su gran trono de mármol negro pulido adornado con oro, en el reposabrazos ya hacia su signo característico; un agila de tono áureo adornado con ojos de rubí, que en sus garras blandía varas dentadas de estaño, símbolo de los rayos que solía invocar. La presunción ante todo, Zeus mi padre, dios de los cielos, es alguien fuerte y valiente, pero también necio, presumido y en ocasiones muy impulsivo, todo lo opuesto al tranquilo y sereno tío Hades—. Apolo sabes que no hay mucho que hacer, solo déjalo estar._

_Salgo enojado de la sala del consejo del palacio del Olimpo, su indiferencia no es algo que pueda soportar ¿es qué acaso el no siente nada por la humanidad que por siglos nos ha extendido plegarias y oraciones en busca de ayuda?_

_Ellos suelen ser criaturas más bien frágiles, necesitan de nuestra ayuda. Somos su única esperanza y ellos la nuestra. Estamos conectados tanto por la fe como el amor. El amor…, un sentimiento del que no me creo capaz de sentir, el amor es felicidad y es algo que yo no merezco, pero a pesar de eso he decidido colocar todos mis esfuerzos en protegerlo._

—Tuvimos una discusión hace poco —respondo meditativo, no estoy del todo enfadado por esta repentina ocurrencia de mi padre, el sitio al que nos ha traído es hermoso, pero la forma de hacerlo no ha sido la mejor, eso sin tomar en cuenta de que no conocemos sus motivaciones para "secuestrarnos".

—¿Te dijo algo que te llamara la atención? —pregunto seriamente mi tío.

—Discutimos por la situación con los humanos, según él, el vínculo entre dioses y humanos se había roto para siempre y no había forma de repararlo.

—Hasta cierto punto tiene razón —mi tío Hades hace una mueca de molestia antes de volver a hablar—. Lo mejor será que exploremos el lugar y ver qué es lo que encontramos.

Sin más que esperar el tío Hades se marchó del lugar dejándonos solos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer Apolo? —Dionisio dio un bostezo de pereza, yo solo sonreí, él nunca cambiaría.

—Recorre el lugar como el tío recomendó.

—Mmm, es mucho trabajo para mí, creo que tomaré una siesta en este lugar, es muy tranquilo —seguido se recostó sobre un árbol cercano y cerró los ojos dormitando—. Si ves algo me avisas.

—Claro —es lo que le respondo, antes de comenzar mi inspección.

Doy una larga caminata, este lugar parece ser una especie de centro de estudios, he visto salones de clases, una biblioteca, un auditorio, todas cosas referentes a las llamadas "academias" a donde los humanos van a educarse y aprender. Sigo por largos pasillos, este sitio tiene claramente el toque de mi padre, las grandes columnas adornadas con motivos antiguos, lo ostentoso de la construcción lo delata. Siento otras presencias alrededor, pero hasta ahora no he divisado a nadie más que nosotros tres.

—Dioses griegos —logro escuchar. Giro mi vista en dirección de la voz, veo una cabellera rojiza, creo reconocer quien es, si mal no recuerdo es uno de los dioses nórdicos, Loki. ¿Qué es lo que pretenderá mi padre?, intento acercarme, pero este inmediatamente se esfuma, solo puedo pegar un suspiro de cansancio.

—Esto es muy confuso —decido buscar a mi padre por el lugar, no debe estar demasiado lejos. No tardo en ubicarlo, ya había recorrido gran extensión de las instalaciones más cercanas, una habitación solitaria. Ingreso al lugar y ahí se halla sentado en su trono de oro mi padre, no escondo mi mueca de molestia.

—Padre —pronuncio en voz alta, sé que el percibió mi presencia desde mucho antes de que entrase al edificio. Pero no puedo evitar el enfado que me embarga.

—Apolo… —su tono es estridente, típico de él, gusta de los gestos fuertes y dramáticos.

—¿Cuál es tu propósito al traernos a este lugar? Y además ¿Qué es todo esto? —extiendo mis brazos indicando todo a mi alrededor.

—Sabes bien como yo que el vínculo entre los humanos y los dioses se ha quebrado con el pasar de los siglos.

La seriedad adorna mi rostro, como siempre gusta de redundar sus palabras.

—Eso no responde mis preguntas.

Una sonrisa algo misteriosa aparece en su rostro.

—Solo te diré que algunos dioses como tu estudiaran en este lugar junto con una representante humana.

—¿Cuál es el motivo?

—Reparar el vínculo que se ha roto, deberán aprender del corazón humano para entender sus sentimientos y necesidades.

Levanto una ceja incrédulo, ¿esta es su solución para el problema de la humanidad?

—Esto no tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene —exclamo severamente—. Y ustedes no tienen opciones, deberán acatar mis reglas y decisiones si quieren salir de este lugar que **yo **gobierno.

No pude rebatirle, en un movimiento rápido batió el cetro que siempre trae con él y una luz cegadora me baño, cuando pude incorporarme nuevamente me hallaba fuera del salón del trono.

—Siempre hace lo mismo —no pude evitar expresar mi descontento en voz alta.

Muchas veces no logró entender como el tío Hades y mi padre son familia, son tan diferentes el uno del otro. Mi padre es alguien muy arrogante, mientras que el tío Hades es más bien alguien lejano, pero humilde en su forma de ser. Quizás sea el mismo Zeus quien más necesitaba aprender más de los humanos, pues nosotros no somos los únicos con defectos que corregir.

Ya sé que esto es una academia, pero la localización exacta es algo que desconozco y deberé averiguar.

—Apolo aquí estás —escucho la voz de mi hermano llamándome

Me volteo son Dee-dee y el tío Hades.

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo? —es mi tío quien pregunta.

—Acabo de hablar con mi padre —hago una leve mueca—. Como creíamos es él quien está detrás de todo esto. Él decidió traer a los dioses que mantienen más problemas con su conexión con la humanidad, Al menos eso es lo que dice.

—Otro de sus juegos —el tío Hades suspiro algo cansado. No es novedad verlo hacer ese gesto cuando hablamos de mi padre. En más de una ocasión le ha causado problemas por sus caprichos.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? —preguntó Dionisio.

—No dijo nada, solo que debíamos aprender del corazón humano.

—Eso será un fastidio —exclamo mi hermano a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

—No podemos hacer nada salvo esperar —comentó nuestro tío sospesando lo que había dicho—. Veamos qué es lo que el dios del cielo está planeando.

—Mientras seguiré viendo los alrededores y trataré de averiguar que es con exactitud este sitio.

—Te lo encargo.

—Si tío.

—Ustedes como siempre ya están planeando algo, yo prefiero relajarme un poco, después de todo parece un sitio agradable.

Sonrió, Dionisio tiene razón, dejando todo de lado el lugar es precioso y se ve bastante interesante.

—Es verdad, pero siempre es bueno saber dónde se está parado.

—Como quieras Apolo —Dee-dee hace un gesto de desenfado con su mano.

Solo niego con la cabeza, él es un desenfadado total.

—Seguiré con mi tarea —sin esperar más palabras de ambos me marcho, aun me quedan cosas por averiguar.

Enmiendo mi camino de vuelta por el jardín exterior de lo que parece ser la entrada del recinto. Escruto con mi mirada los alrededores a la espera de encontrarme con los otros dioses que mi padre mencionó. Árboles y vegetación es lo que más abunda, pero no parece haber otra presencia, o al menos eso pensé a primera vista hasta que poso mis ojos sobre un punto específico, veo una bella joven arrodillada frente a un árbol, se ve muy acongojada. Decido acercarme para ver qué es lo que le sucede.

La observo con mayor atención, al parecer es la representante humana de quien mi padre habló. La joven se halla con la cabeza agachada por lo que no puedo ver su rostro con claridad, pero si puedo sentir su angustia. Una preocupación por ella se hace presente.

La oigo suspirar, la pobre debe estar asustada y perdida.

—Señorita, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ocurre algo malo? —mis palabras salen automáticamente al estar ya junto a ella, le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla, la verdad no sé por qué su presencia me ha llamado con tal intensidad.

Ella me mira directamente a los ojos, mi corazón da un vuelco, no puedo entender la razón, pero su mirada me ha perturbado, más no lo demuestro. La observo, es muy hermosa, sumamente encantadora. Nos quedamos viendo durante algunos segundos antes de que yo rompiera el silencio. No puedo evitar presentarme galantemente con ella.

—Mucho gusto, encantadora jovencita —sigo prendado de su mirada, el brillo en su interior me deslumbra. Es muy bella, para ser humana…, decido preguntar si me deducción es correcta—. ¿Eres la representante humana de la que escuche?, ¿O no…, lo eres?

—Soy yo —su voz es melodiosa, sonrió. Un impulso se apodera de mí, aproximó mi mano hacia su rostro y con delicadeza acaricio su mejilla, su piel es tan suave como me la había imaginado. Ella se ruboriza tenuemente.

—Que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarme a una chica humana aquí —le expreso me intriga, y es cierto, en realidad no esperaba encontrarme a una joven tan bella como ella y de tan dulce mirada—. Es una gran sorpresa —menciono aún con mi mano acariciando su rostro.

—Eh, estás… —su voz es nerviosa, pero no puedo frenar mi acercamiento—muy cerca…

No quiero asustarla, al contrario mi deseo es poder verla tranquila y sonriendo; fugazmente me pasa el recuento de que no me he presentado ante ella.

—Ah, sí —pronuncio, a la vez que tomo suavemente su mano y la llevo a mis labios, beso su dorso con delicadeza, su piel huele a una dulce esencia de flores, la cual me llena por completo, los segundos de ensimismamiento duran poco, no deseo perturbarla todavía más—. Soy Apolo, un dios griego —término de presentarme con una sonrisa de complacencia plasmada en el rostro. —Mucho gusto.

Con su dulce mirada me observa desconcertada, como no creyendo todo esto. Un gesto de sorpresa se hace presente y repentinamente cierra los ojos alejando su mano de mí contacto. No se lo permito por demasiado tiempo, cuando estuvo a punto de romper el toque entre nosotros tomo nuevamente su mano y en un movimiento la atraigo hacia mi pecho. Afianzo un firme agarre sobre ella, con mi mano izquierda sobre su cintura y mi mano derecha aún sobre su mano, no puedo evitar contemplarla embelesado, la suave brisa mese sus cabellos, que aunque están atados en una coleta por debajo de su cuello, unos mechones quedan libres enmarcando su rostro. La miro con un cariño del que no me creía capaz hace mucho. Aprieto aún más su cintura, en la búsqueda de un contacto más próximo.

No sé qué ha hecho esa muchacha conmigo, sus ojos brillantes y deslumbradores me han embrujado, dejando a mi mente sin razón, me pierdo en ella. Por otro lado están sus tentadores labios, ¿cómo un hombre ya sea inmortal o humano puede negarse ante tan agradable regalo?, poco a poco acerco mi rostro al de ella, sus labios a centímetros de los míos, solo basta muy poco para tomarlos. Ella me ve aturdida, insegura, cierra los ojos. No puedo tomarla contra su voluntad. Desisto de mi intención y deposito un beso en su mejilla. Ella me suelta sorprendida y arrebolada.

—¿Qu-qué estás haciendo? —su voz suena hiperventilada, yo la veo por unos segundos con seriedad para después volver a sonreírle.

—Me estaba presentando. Solo estaba siendo cortes.

Ella esta incrédula y algo insegura, espero no haberme pasado de la raya.

—Pe-pero… —voz titubeante, creo que si hice algo mal.

—¿Te ofendí? —mi tono es de aflicción, por algún motivo no soporto haberle hecho daño de alguna forma. Aunque tal vez se deba a las diferencias culturales, dado que no sé de donde ella proviene, quizás mi actuar no fue el apropiado—. Eres de otro país, ¿verdad?, ¿se saludan de otra forma en tu país?

—S-sí —aún suena algo intranquila, mi preocupación se acrecienta, decido que disculparme es lo mejor.

—Lo… Lo siento. Debo de haberte confundido —siendo sincero, en verdad creí que ella podría porvenir de algún lugar cercano de donde soy, es que su presencia, hasta su forma de actuar se me hace tan conocido.

—Está bien.

Un alivio sincero me llena, el saber que no la he ofendido después de todo. —Menos mal.

Ese momento de paz dura poco, la turbación vuelve a su rostro, ella agacha la mirada.

—¿Pasa algo?, si algo te molesta te escucharé.

Ella junta sus manos, cierta tristeza e incertidumbre se instala en su mirada. —Me dijeron que estudiara aquí con los dioses y les enseñara sobre los humanos —sus ojos muestran una fuerte desesperación, hasta ahora no me había colocado a pensar lo que significaba para ella estar entre nosotros y cumplir los mandatos de mi padre, y es por seguro que fue obligada a venir hasta aquí—. ¡Pero no puedo hacerlo! ¡Quiero irme a casa! —como lo creía, está asustada, y no es para menos, si estuviera en su lugar y fuera humano seguramente estaría igual o peor, ella está sola y yo tengo a mi familia, a mi hermano y a mí tío, y aunque no me guste admitirlo también tengo a mi padre conmigo. Detiene por unos momentos sus palabras, parece dudar de lo que quiere decir. —Pero Zeus…, quiero hacer algo, pero no siquiera sé dónde estoy.

—Ya veo —esto todo lo que puedo contestarle ante su dilema—. Por eso parecía que ibas a llorar —necesito darle consuelo de alguna manera. —No llores, estoy de tu lado. Soy tu aliado —una mirada esperanzada se asienta en sus ojos. —Yo tampoco estoy seguro de qué lugar es este. Así que descubrámoslo juntos —aviento estas palabras intentando otorgarle cierta seguridad. Es hora de que retomé la tarea que tenía pendiente de averiguar dónde estamos, y si es a su lado aún mejor. Revisar por los aires parece la mejor opción, profiero un fuerte silbido llamando a Pegaso a mi lado.

Ella me ve dudosa ante mi acción. —¿Descubrirlo?¿Cómo?

Solo sonrió, pronto lo vería. Veo a los cielos a la espera de su llegada, Pegaso hace notar su presencia con un fuerte relinchido. Ella retrocede instintivamente por la sorpresiva llegada. Lo ve un poco temerosa.

—Es el Pegaso de antes.

Así que ya lo había visto, eso es bueno.

Con lentitud me acerco a Pegaso y le acaricio la cabeza dándole las gracias.

—Gracias —el frota su cabeza contra mis manos satisfecho por los mimos, sonrió enternecido—. Buen chico, bueno chico —repito divertido.

La muchacha ve interesada la escena, aunque con cierta renuencia. Tal vez quiera acariciarlo.

—No temas, es gentil —pronuncio dándole confianza de aproximarse— Tócalo.

—De acuerdo —ella se acerca con reserva en un inicio, pero Pegaso rápidamente da un paso hacia ella permitiéndole acariciarlo, ella sonríe complacida, al igual que yo, ella es…, repentinamente un duda me asalta, aún no he preguntado por su nombre. Río internamente, ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar algo como eso?

—Señorita, ¿cómo te llamas?

Inmediatamente se voltea a verme, de seguro también cayendo en cuenta del mismo detalle.

—Yui Kusanagi —es su pronta respuesta.

Un hermoso nombre a mi parecer, muy bello como ella. Encantadora diría con más precisión.

—Los nombres extranjeros suenan hermosos —aunque siento cierta renuencia a llamarla solo así, es bella y encantadora, quizás otro apelativo…, me decido por uno en especial—. Pero ¿puedo llamarte hada?, ¿está bien?

Ella solo me mira, le sonrió aclarándole mis motivaciones. —Eres encantadora como un hada —una hada que se está robando mis pensamientos, repito en mi fuero interno, esta chica es especial, puedo sentir algo en ella, algo que desde hace mucho no veía.

Me muevo a su alrededor hasta llegar a Pegaso y poder montarlo, de un solo movimiento me subo en él y le extiendo la mano al hada invitándola a subir. —Vamos, ¿sí?

Ella me sonríe y me da la mano, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y tomo su mano ayudándola a subir al lomo de Pegaso. La coloco delante de mí para protegerla en caso de cualquier incidente, ella se sienta intranquila.

—Calma todo estará bien —susurro cerca de su oído, se sonroja. La envuelvo con mi cuerpo y doy la orden para que Pegaso despegue, ella pega un gritito de susto replegándose contra mí y sujetándose de mis brazos. Es muy tierna. En cuanto estamos en el aire ella reacciona viendo hacia adelante, aun con algo de temor—. Está bien no temas —la agarró del hombro, dándole apoyo, Pegaso eleva su vuelo con rapidez llevándonos hacia una parvada de patos que planeaban justo arriba de nosotros. Ella sonríe entusiasmada, satisfecho porque este disfrutando la experiencia sin temor hago que Pegaso vuele un poco más alto para tener una panorámica del lugar. Lo que veo no es lo que esperaba.

—Es una isla flotante —es ella quien termina expresando el pensamiento de ambos.

—Este lugar… —observo alrededor, solo hay nubes, nada más, no hay forma de salir. Solo queda esperar algún movimiento por parte de mi padre.

Dudo que haya una respuesta fácil a todo el problema, ni mucho menos una salida rápida, solo nos quedará acatarnos a los caprichos del Dios de los cielos.


End file.
